


Overcoming Tristesse through Better Angels

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Anime, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, Drama, Fights, Flirting, Interracial Relationship, Japanese Culture, Love Stories, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving On, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Past Relationship(s), Protective Older Brothers, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Relationship Problems, Romance, Slash, Texting, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: After ending things with Takaishi Takeru, Motomiya Daisuke needs a new angel. [Post-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Michael/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 4





	Overcoming Tristesse through Better Angels

Overcoming Tristesse through Better Angels

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Established Daisuke x Michael. Referenced past Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

After ending things with Takaishi Takeru, Motomiya Daisuke needs a new angel.

* * *

Daisuke was too assertive. Takeru, not at all. The blond laughed off everything Daisuke said. Hadn’t absorbed the demand Daisuke brought up about their relationship with any seriousness.

Takeru was emotionally free and smart with books (though not what you would necessarily call “book smart”). These attributes, which Daisuke enjoyed nonetheless, made Takeru seem wholesomely not there.

Daisuke was always an uncomplicated guy, and running a ramen shop was the kind of silly answer you’d receive if you quizzed a child, “What do you plan on doing when you grow up?” The silliest answer in a culture as devoted toward “the worker overexerts himself and dies for his company” as Japan.

“Show me your bad side!”

It was playing with fire, but Daisuke had hoped to rustle the “dark” in Takeru. The Takeru who stood up to the Digimon Kaiser’s whip. Who detested Archnemon for creating BlackWarGreymon. Who Ken and Iori were a little afraid of.

Where was the Takeru proud of having multiple girlfriends? Why not work some of that slick Takaishi charm on Daisuke?

Anybody aside from Daisuke got why Takeru would laugh.

Yamato later sent Daisuke an intimidating text.

When it was over between them, Takeru repented to Daisuke, also via SMS: _No hard feelings?_

Alas, Daisuke didn’t feel forgiving. The pen was _not_ mightier than the sword!

_Sure, no hard feelings for_ him _!_ Daisuke didn’t type back, concentrating on Michael.

Yes, Michael. Because Daisuke’s words, they weren’t an automatic joke to him!

Daisuke used to be cradled by Takeru, partner of Angemon.

Nowadays he was cradled by Michael, the man named after an archangel, both of whom conquered a serpent.


End file.
